We All Have Our Secrets, Cowboy
by linklover77
Summary: After the toys are given to Bonnie, Woody suspects a romantic relationship between Buzz and Jessie. Both deny such rumors, but Woody is determined to find out just what is going on.


**Hello! **

**I really must tell you it is a miracle that I finally wrote something! This was something I've had in mind for a while, but not until recently did I finally finish it and now it's up on FanFiction! Hooray! :D **

**Oh, and I apologize about being dreadful and not writing or reading FF stuff in like...forever. I am really sorry, and I'll try to do better. :)**

**Well, read it and see what you think! :D**

* * *

><p>"I already told you, no, nothing has happened."<p>

"You must be lying."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you think I'd know if anything had happened?"

"Well, I guess..." The cowboy nervously lifted his hand to scratch lightly at an imaginary itch on the back of his neck. "But still. I swear something's going on and you're not telling me."

"Nothing has happened," replied a very angry female voice. "If you won't take my word for it, go ask him yourself. He's your best friend; he'll tell you the truth."

"I plan on it, but I thought of asking you first. I thought it'd be a nice thing to do."

The girl snorted a bit at this remark. "Right. Since when did you become a gentleman? You just thought I'd give you the juicy details, didn't you? Sorry sheriff, but there aren't any details to give."

"Jess," the cowboy pleaded. "Just tell me. I don't want details. I just want to know the truth."

"Since when did it become your priority to know what Buzz and I are up to?"

"Since I'm basically your older brother!"

The cowgirl smirked and laughed coldly. "You know what I think? You're just a control freak. You've got to know what's happening with everybody just to feel that rush of adrenaline that power gives you. Stay out of our business if you know what's good for you," she replied menacingly.

"I just want to know," he began, but she had already marched off in the opposite direction. He sighed once and began to nervously pace around the brightly lit room. Bonnie, before leaving for Sunnyside, had opened her window blinds to their fullest extent, and light flooded the small child's bedroom. Light penetrated every corner of the room that everything seemed to be much brighter than usual. Some of the toys had even started to shield their eyes as they walked to and fro around the room, going about their business. The room also seemed to gleam even brighter, not only due to the immense amount of light, but the fresh coat of sparkling pink that Bonnie had painted her room only a few days prior. It had been a hassle not only for Bonnie and her parents, but the toys as well, to move each piece of furniture to enable them to properly paint each ounce of wall they could see. Once everything had been set in order again, the toys had to admit the affect was nice. The room seemed to have expanded, and the light bouncing off of the glittery pink walls brought an almost elated and happy feel to the room. It was noticed that almost everyone had seemed to be in an unusually good mood these past few days, and the paint was said to be the cause of it.

Almost everyone seemed to be in a good mood, that is, everyone except Jessie. Woody's prodding into her love life had definitely tampered with her mood. Woody, who reasoned that it was his business to know just what was going on, tried to pry without her knowing he was trying to force her to give him what he considered vital information. She knew what he was up to the moment he casually asked her about Buzz, and she instantly blocked any attempt after that that required her giving him anything that he wanted to know. He reverted to begging, hoping that she would somehow have sympathy toward him, but she simply kept her mouth shut on the subject and grew angry when his begging continued on.

He continued to pace about the room and unknowingly headed straight into the back of Rex.

"Woody!" Rex yelped. "I didn't see you there! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Rex," Woody mumbled as Rex tried to help him get up. Woody gently pushed aside Rex's feeble arms as he tried to stretch them without bending over and collapsing on top of Woody. "Have you seen Jessie?"

"No, not really. I saw her walk away from you, but I don't really know where she went after that. Sorry." Rex's expression was one of apology as if he had completely let Woody down. Woody tried to smile at the plastic dinosaur as to let him know everything was fine, but Woody's smile must have been similar to a scowl because Rex began begging for forgiveness and nervously twitching his tail back and forth. Woody eventually calmed the dinosaur down when an idea struck the cowboy doll.

"Rex," Woody slowly began. "Do you know what Buzz and Jessie have been up to recently?"

Rex raised his plastic eyebrows as if to question why Woody wanted to know, but he simply said, "I haven't seen them around much."

"Are you sure?" Woody prodded. "Have they been doing anything suspicious?"

"No," the dinosaur confidently responded and Woody's face fell a little. "Whenever I see Jessie, she's always riding around on Bullseye, and Buzz always seems to be helping another toy. I've never seen them together since we've been at Bonnie's."

Woody angrily muttered something that Rex luckily couldn't hear. He simply nodded his head at Rex and left without another word. A plan was formulating in his mind, and he was getting ready to put it into action. Woody slowly grinned and decided a staff meeting was in order. All he had to do now was find Dolly and have her clear it. Woody and Dolly decided to jointly take charge of matters that concerned Bonnie's toys, and both agreed that they needed to be equally involved so as to represent all of the toys more fairly. Woody quickened his pace to reach a rather peculiar corner of the room. A few of the toys were already gathered there, and Woody, rather roughly, pushed them aside to find Dolly sitting in the middle of the small crowd of toys. With another quick glance, he realized he was surrounded my Trixie, Mrs. Potatohead, and Jessie. His eyes lingered on Jessie for a fraction of a second longer, but she avoided his gaze. She was staring at Dolly with her arms folded and her hat tilted forward just a few more degrees than normal. Dolly looked from Woody to Jessie and nodded at Jessie. With that, Jessie took off and left the others to glance awkwardly from one to the other. Dolly was first to break the silence.

"Trixie, Mrs. Potatohead, will you please give us a moment?" Dolly politely asked.

The two nodded and began to leave. Woody turned to see Trixie giggling, and when he raised his eyebrows, she simply winked. He turned back to look at the small felt doll that sat in front of him. Her giant, round eyes studied him, and he felt as if she were x-raying him. He quickly sat down in front of her and before he could begin, she quietly said, "What's wrong, potsy?"

"That's not important now," Woody hurriedly said as if he lingered any longer she would somehow discover some of his secrets. "Can we hold a staff meeting?"

Dolly's reaction was subdued, but Woody couldn't help but notice the hint of curiosity in her voice when she said, "Sure. We haven't had one of those in the longest time. I guess we could use one."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing a bit in concentration, but as quickly as she had done this, she had already stood up and began to make her way towards the center of the room. Woody, realizing she was no longer there, quickly stood up and reached out to stop her. His fingers lightly grasped her wrist, and when she turned around, her cheeks were the slightest shade of pink. They stood there a moment as Woody tried to find why he had even reached out in the first place, but he struggled to remember, and as Dolly's expression quickly changed from one of embarrassment to one of discomfort, Woody mumbled something about having some twitch as of late that he couldn't control. Dolly merely accepted this excuse and turned to round up the other toys.

After a few minutes, when Hamm and Buttercup had finally been calmed down after a heated argument over the most effective type of chess strategy, the toys had gathered round Woody and Dolly in the center of the room. Dolly, who had neither asked Woody nor cared why they were to have a staff meeting, turned to face him and gave a quick nod. Woody took it to mean that the floor was his, and without a moment's pause, he launched into a speech.

If one were to ask the toys what speech was about, it would be hard to tell if they had even been there or not. Most of the toys could only recall a few key phrases that Woody had said during a grueling ten minutes of solid speech. Phrases like "We need to trust each other and keep no secrets from one another," "If you have something you need to share, don't be afraid to," and even "Whatever someone has said to you to keep secret, it is best to be open and encourage the toy who did this to be open as well." None of the toys really heard much else, and these phrases only caught their attention because they were so often repeated or touched on. Once Woody had ended, most of the toys, semi-dazed, meandered off into different parts of the room. Some tried to make sense of why the cowboy felt the need to give a speech at all, and the few that actually listened discussed possible reasons for the cause of Woody's desire of pure trust in each and every one of them.

Woody watched the toys disperse, especially Buzz and Jessie, and to his dissatisfaction, they went separate ways. He cursed under his breath; maybe there wasn't really anything going on at all. Maybe he was just imagining things, but then he seemed to remember something, and he looked back at Dolly. She too was watching the toys, and an expression of slight amusement flitted across her face. Woody turned his whole frame to face the small doll standing at his side.

"Dolly," he whispered, yet he did not know why he was whispering. They were completely alone. "What were you talking to Jessie about earlier?"

The look of amusement that Woody had seen flit about her round face moments ago returned, and it seemed that it was there to stay. "That's between the two of us, sheriff."

"Did you not listen to a word of my speech?" Woody asked, a note of anger rising in his voice.

Dolly shrugged. "I listened, but it's still between the two of us. If she wants to tell you, then she can."

"Why can't you tell me? What if it's important?"

"This is exactly why she wanted to see me and not you," Dolly replied. "She's afraid you'll overreact."

"Overreact? To what? What's going on?"

Dolly reddened as if she had said too much, and she turned right there on the spot, and Woody noticed a slight skip in her step when she made her way over to where Trixie, Rex, and the Potatoheads were standing. Frustrated, Woody kicked a small bouncy ball on the ground, but then he immediately began yelping and clutching at his boot that was now throbbing with pain. He had forgotten that Bonnie had super glued multiple bouncy balls to the floor the day she had been making a track for Bullseye and Buttercup to race on. Even more frustrated, he decided to get down to the bottom of this and take Jessie's advice. If there really was anything going on, Buzz would tell him. They had been close for years. He could tell when Buzz was lying, and he could always wriggle the truth out of him. Woody grinned and laughed a little maniacally out loud, but luckily no one was around. He set off about the room in search of the space toy.

He scanned the top of the bed, bookcase, and desk. He peered under the bed, dove into the closet, hopped in the trash can, and even stood in the center of the room, revolving slowly on the spot while squinting his eyes as if this simple action would enhance his vision. Nothing. He couldn't find the space toy for his life. He sat down in the center of the room to think. None of the toys seemed to notice or give any bit of their attention to the cowboy's strange behavior; instead, they talked with one another, played games, laughed as good friends, and some even sang. Mr. Pricklepants' voice was the loudest and clearest, and as his voice carried to reach Woody's eardrums, the doll perked up a bit. Knowing how much the porcupine revered him and his speeches, he concluded that Mr. Pricklepants would be more than willing to help him in his quest to know the truth.

As Mr. Pricklepants held out the last note of "Mary had a little lamb," Woody approached him with a stitch in his side as if he just finished running a mile. Woody tried to speak, but being out of breath, his words came out in a tumble. "Willyouhelpme?"

"Excuse me?" the porcupine asked, and as Woody made to try again, Mr. Pricklepants resumed speaking. "I must say I found your speech absolutely engaging. It was your usual performance, and by usual I mean your usual unusual speeches that keep us on our toes."

The porcupine gave a small laugh as though he had told a good joke, but Woody ignored this slightly odd compliment and asked again, this time clearly, "Will you help me?"

"Whatever with?" He had stopped laughing and looked up at Woody, his wide eyes even wider.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Woody gestured for the small toy to follow him, and when Woody was sure that no one could hear them, he stopped, whipped around, and looked straight into those brown eyes. "What's going on?"

Mr. Pricklepants stumbled when Woody had suddenly stopped, but he regained his balance quickly and looked down at his stubby little feet. His arms looked awkward at his side, and his breath became shaky.

"Fine!" he suddenly yelled. Woody jumped so high in the air he felt that he possibly defied gravity for a brief second. "I'll come clean! I can't take the life of lies any longer!"

A slow smile spread across Woody's plastic face. He was finally going to get to the bottom of this Buzz/Jessie thing. Mr. Pricklepants had cracked; this was his ticket to finding out just what was going on.

"I didn't want to tell you earlier because I was afraid you'd reject the offer, but I can't hide my intentions any longer!" the porcupine continued with a slight hint of hysteria in his voice.

Woody frowned. What was he talking about? What offer could relate to Buzz and Jessie? Were they even on the same page?

"Your speeches truly inspire me. I feel so alive and rejuvenated once the sweet melody of your voice meets my more-than-sensitive eardrums, and for quite a while, I have longed to have that voice under my control."

Here he stopped, whether it was for a dramatic effect, Woody couldn't tell. He had never been this weirded out in his entire life.

"I've been secretly planning a play for months now, and I've been scouting for possible candidates. I knew you were never one who truly appreciated the fine arts for what they are, but nonetheless, I couldn't help but notice you would fit so utterly and completely into my play. When I heard you speak for the first time, I knew you must be the missing piece of the puzzle. Don't you see? I need you to be in my play! This is not an accident that your voice is as pleasant as honey is on the tongue; I believe that you were born to play the part I have in store for you! Please promise you will do it! I need you!"

He looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Woody dumbly patted him. He didn't know what to say, but this was definitely not what he wanted to hear right now. The porcupine sniffled a little bit and peered up at Woody. The cowboy rolled his eyes but agreed to the part. After Mr. Pricklepants had gleefully celebrated, he grabbed Woody's arms and promised he would not regret this decision. He praised Woody and said that he had made the best decision of his life and had helped a friend in dire need. As the porcupine scurried away to begin preparations, Woody couldn't help but feel that he had just agreed to do something that would bring him to the brink of death. Either way, he felt good about having been able to help, but sometimes he questioned whether the porcupine was acting or not.

Before he could ponder any longer on what had just happened, Bullseye trotted past. It was odd that the horse wasn't with Jessie, and even though Bullseye was considered Woody's horse in the old TV series "Woody's Roundup," Bullseye seemed to have a preference for Woody's redheaded companion. Perhaps it was because of the time they spent together at Al's before Woody came along, but whatever it was, it was still odd to see the horse alone.

Woody ran to catch up with the brown stallion, and once he'd been able to stop him, Bullseye immediately thought Woody had stopped him to play. Bullseye wagged his tail back and forth like a dog, and his head bobbed up and down as he panted. Woody finally calmed the horse down enough to ask him where Jessie was. Bullseye's head drooped a little as he realized he wasn't going to play with Woody after all, but instead of pointing out where the cowgirl was or trying to help Woody, the horse began to run again. Woody angrily muttered a few words like "pointless," "stupid," and "meaningless." He stalked away, thinking that he'd never get to the bottom of this mystery.

He couldn't find Buzz, he had no clue where Jessie was, and no toy in the room seemed likely or even willing to help him. Something was definitely up. Woody plopped down on his stitched behind and began to think. He had scoured pretty much every possibly hiding place in the entire bedroom. Maybe there was one he didn't know about, but, as he continued to give this idea more thought, the more he felt this wasn't true. He'd scanned the entire bedroom when they first came, making sure he knew the ins and outs of it. He didn't want to lose one of Andy's toys, and in this case, have things happening without him knowing about it. Deep in his stuffing he knew that something was definitely going on between his two best friends, but the problem was, he couldn't find the proof.

Then Woody did something he had never done before. He began to act.

"Oh woe is me!" Woody began to sob loudly so everyone in the room could hear him. "Why have all my friends abandoned me? Do they not understand that I need them? Do they not comprehend that I am falling apart as we speak? I need them now more than I have ever needed them, but where are they? Those friends, who have always been by my side, are nowhere to be found." Woody stopped hear and pretended to be having an uncontrollable fit. Many of the toys rushed over to the spot where Woody was thrashing on the floor. Mr. Potatohead offered to slap Woody a couple of times, but Dolly said it wouldn't do any good. Rex began to cry as well while Trixie and Mrs. Potatohead tried to comfort him. Finally, Buzz came rushing from out of nowhere and helped Woody to his feet faster than Woody could exclaim, "Buzz!"

"Woody!" Buzz yelled. His face was an expression of mingled relief and annoyance. "Why are you causing such a scene?" Buzz whispered as he began to drag Woody away. Woody struggled since he hated always being overpowered by the space toy, but he soon gave in when Buzz's grip tightened around his wrist.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Woody admitted sheepishly.

"You're pathetic," Buzz laughed. "I didn't know you were one for acting."

"Neither did I."

"Pricklepants convert you then?"

"Guess so."

Buzz released his grip on Woody, and the cowboy crumpled to the floor. He quickly jumped back onto his feet and confronted the spaceman.

"What's going on with you and Jessie?"

Buzz suddenly became extremely interested in his laser, but he responded with a mumbled, "Nothing."

Woody folded his arms. "Obviously, something is going on," he said. "Spit it out, Buzz. You'll feel better once you tell me."

Buzz rubbed the back of his neck and slowly exhaled. "You won't believe this, but nothing is going on between the two of us."

"Are you serious? Something's definitely going on! What about you at the dump?"

"We were both scared for our lives. Sometimes life or death situations can make one's emotions stronger than they really are."

"Well, what about your tango or whatever it was?"

"Jess thought it'd be fun. It wasn't supposed to be romantic or anything."

"Right," Woody scoffed. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Something is definitely going on."

Buzz sadly shook his head. "Nope."

"Well then, do you wish something was going on?"

A slow, small smile spread across the space toy's face, but he gave no answer.

"So...wanna do something?" Woody casually asked.

"Sorry, cowboy. I've got some business to attend to."

"Like what?"

Buzz shrugged. "The usual saving the world type stuff. See you later."

Buzz left without another word, and Woody, being the sneaky sheriff he was, decided to follow him. Buzz must have been hiding something from him. Woody couldn't understand why he would hide something like this from his best friend, but he must have some reason. Knowing Jessie, she probably swore him to secrecy.

As Woody continued to ponder, he followed Buzz to an oddly desolate corner of the room. Woody stopped for a moment and wondered how any part of the room could possibly be so empty. Usually the room was bustling, and sometimes fights would break out due to the toys' accidental bumping and pushing. Traffic in the room was usually congested in the middle, but this did not leave other areas of the room as empty as this one was now. It was odd, yet Woody continued to follow and gave it no more thought.

Buzz halted in front of a large box. It was about two Buzz's tall and three Hamm's wide Woody quickly observed. It had a small opening that was covered with a metallic purple sheet, and someone had crudely drawn windows, which had lines that were about as straight as circles. Woody watched Buzz mutter something under his breath, and within seconds, the sheet was being pulled back, and Buzz disappeared.

So there was a code that needed to be cracked. Woody looked around to make sure that no one else was watching, and he quickly darted out to stand in front of the purple sheet. It waved almost menacingly as he wracked his brains for a possible password.

"Purple?"

Someone laughed. "Nice try, but no."

"Is that Trixie?"

There was movement behind the curtain. "N-no."

"Trixie," Woody smiled. "Trixie, I need to see Buzz. He's up to something and I—"

"Sorry, but I can't let you in without the password," the voice responded, sounding a bit lower than before.

"Please!" Woody began to beg. "I need to get in! What's going on? I need to figure out this mystery! Let me in right this instance or I'll tell Rex—"

A small gasp came behind the floating sheet. "You...wouldn't..."

Woody grinned. "Oh, I would, and if you don't let me in right now, I will tell him everything you've ever told me. My my, how embarrassing would that be?"

Woody thought he could hear someone sniffling, but faster than he could say "Rex," the sheet had been flung open, and Woody peered into the small, enclosed space. Trixie stood by the opening, but she refused to meet his eyes. Woody instantly felt a rush of guilt. He shouldn't have blackmailed her like that, but he felt that it had been necessary. Besides, maybe if he used this against her, she might finally have the courage to talk to Rex about things that they deeply needed to discuss.

Woody continued to take in the make-shift room. It was rather dark, except for a small light in the corner of the room. It barely gave any light since it had been cracked the previous day when Bonnie had played glow stick pirates with her toys. The room had an almost ominous cloud hanging over it, and the circle of toys in the middle of the room was troublesome. Woody nervously coughed, hoping that someone would recognize his presence and explain what was going on. No one seemed to notice, and Trixie marched right past him and joined the group of toys. Woody followed behind her, but he kept his distance once she had sat down. Woody spotted Dolly amongst the others, and he couldn't help but feel this was her doing. He silently muttered some bad names under his breath. This felt like mutiny.

The toys turned to face Dolly, and she smiled a wide, welcome smile before speaking.

"I'm glad that most of those who received the message were able to attend today. There have been matters which we have needed to discuss. Jessie, would you like to start?"

Woody wrenched his eyes from the small, felt doll to spot Jessie sitting cross-legged a few feet away. Her hat was tilted, her mouth turned down, and her eyes wide and alert. She nodded once at Dolly.

"Yes I would."

"What do you have to discuss with us today?"

"I would like to discuss Woody."

Woody gasped but immediately shoved his fist into his mouth to halt the sound that was escaping his lips. He slunk into the shadows, aware that if someone turned, they would be able to see his silhouette and realize he was standing there, listening to this outrageous gossip.

"Continue," Dolly politely gestured with a wave of her hand.

"He seems to have taken a real liking towards getting in other people's business," Jessie stated as blunt as an axe. "He's always kinda been that way, but lately, it's been getting out of hand."

"Would this have anything to do with his recent belief that you and Buzz are in a relationship?" Dolly questioned.

"Probably," Jessie shrugged. "It's just annoying."

"The real question is: are you in a relationship?"

The room went quiet. Woody swore he could hear Jessie's low breathing and her heart begin to pick up speed. Woody rubbed his hands together and grinned. Now he would finally confirm his belief, confront the two toys, and reprimand them for keeping secrets.

"No," Jessie replied.

Woody's hands fell to his side, and the grin that had been stained on his face began to fade. No, this couldn't be true. She was still lying. She must be. Woody just knew that something was going on. Why wasn't she telling the truth?

"Well, that puts an end to those rumors. Why don't you face Woody and tell him yourself?" Dolly asked.

"He won't believe me. I've already told him, but he thinks I'm not giving him the truth."

"Why don't you tell him now?" Trixie interrupted. "He's here, right behind everyone." The triceratops gestured towards the desolate corner Woody had picked to hide in. Everyone turned to face him; many were shocked, some were confused. Dolly was the first to speak.

"Well howdy, sheriff. We're glad you could join us."

"Now just what's going on here? What kind of secret meeting are you having? Dolly, I know you weren't too excited about the fact that we'd be joint leaders of the room, but that doesn't mean you have to form some secret cult behind my back."

"You must have missed the invitation, sheriff. Mr. Pricklepants was supposed to pass on the message along with the password."

Mr. Pricklepants stood up and began to lament. "I must beg for your forgiveness, Woody. I was carried away by the news that you would star in my play. Isn't that fabulous?" the porcupine smiled as he peered about the room for a dramatic response. Woody and Dolly's eyes met, and she mouthed the words "You act?" Woody rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

Jessie stood up so quickly that Mr. Pricklepants toppled over and plopped right on his soft bottom. Her arms were folded, and she didn't look as pleased to see him as the rest of the toys.

"So, you think I'm nosy?" Woody asked.

"Yes."

"Blunt, aren't you?"

"I don't mess around, cowboy," Jessie hissed.

"You looking for a fight?"

"Only if you have a problem."

Dolly stood up to stand between the two and prevent a fight from breaking out. "Why are both of you acting like this? Haven't you forgotten about Buzz?"

Woody ceased glaring at Jessie to find the space toy sitting on the ground between Slinky and Hamm, twiddling his fingers nervously while keeping his eyes down all the while.

"Doesn't he have a say in all this?" Dolly prodded on. "Buzz, will you please help settle this conflict once and for all?"

Buzz still didn't look at them, but he spoke up. "Jessie and I are not in a relationship."

Dolly smiled a warm smile and turned to face Woody. "There you have it. Problem solved; case closed."

"He's lying!" Woody began yelling. "Why won't he look at me when he says it? It's because what he's saying isn't true!"

"Oh will you just quit it, Woody!" Jessie began to yell back. "We've both told you the same thing, so why won't you take our word for it?"

"Because neither of you are telling the truth," Woody huffed as he threw out his chest in an act of manliness. He marched out of the box and climbed on top of Bonnie's bed. He pouted and complained to himself that the world wasn't fair. He didn't understand why Buzz acted the way he acted, and he didn't always know why Jessie was always so defensive. He covered his face with his hat as he sprawled out over the fluffy comforter. His eyelids grew heavy, and he had fallen asleep before he even knew what was going on.

Woody usually wasn't one to remember his dreams. In fact, the only dream he could really remember was the one where Andy had dropped him into a pile of playing cards after he had realized that Woody was broken. Woody then landed in a silver garbage can where pieces of broken toys tried to pull him down with them. He had woken up screaming, but after he had calmed down a bit, he realized it had only been a dream.

This dream that Woody was having now was quite different from that dream. Now, he was a king, sitting atop his throne. His sister, Jessie, sat at his side as princess. Buzz, his most trusted knight, came riding in atop his valiant steed, Bullseye. When he had reached where Woody was sitting atop his throne, he cast a glance at Jessie. Woody observed this odd behavior, but waved the momentary silence away by inquiring of how the troops were holding up in the war against the witch. Dolly was deadly, and Woody knew that he must take her out at all costs. Many lives had been lost, but it was necessary that they keep fighting. Dolly aimed to dethrone Woody to become queen, and her wicked ways were sure to destroy everything Woody had built the kingdom up to be. A sudden pang incited above his eyebrows, and he excused himself from Buzz and Jessie for a moment to think in solitude. He did best when he thought alone.

After a few minutes of solid thinking, he came back to find a most displeasing sight. His sister and knight were in an intimate embrace, and their lips seemed to have been chained together. Woody began to feel nauseous, and his knees shook. Buzz noticed before Jessie, and he released her to sputter incoherent explanations for his rash behavior. Jessie followed suit, and Woody was forced to sit down by the sudden and unexpected sight. Jessie and Buzz came closer, each trying to make their voice heard. Woody covered his ears and tried to block out their loud and obnoxious voices. It hurt his ears, and it sounded like they were shouting right into them.

Woody suddenly jolted awake to quickly realize that someone was yelling in his ear. It was Dolly.

"Stand back, witch! My best knight will decapitate you if you come any closer!"

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," Dolly laughed a high, girlish laugh. "Was I in your dream?"

"Yes," Woody said, understanding that he was now awake. "Well, no. N-not really."

"You don't have to tell me what it was about," she winked. "You know, you're really hard to wake up."

Woody forced a grin. "Sorry. What did you need?"

"I actually just wanted to know if you ever looked at the toy box before."

"Um...yes. I've seen it," Woody responded, confused as to why she was so interested in knowing if he'd seen a toy box. "Andy used to have one."

"Yes, yes," Dolly mumbled, uninterested in what Woody was saying. "But have you really _seen_ the toy box before? Bonnie's toy box?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever been inside it? It's fascinating how much you can learn from a toy box." Dolly smiled and skipped away. Woody shrugged and wrote this odd behavior off as a girl thing. They usually didn't make sense.

After a nice nap, Woody felt refreshed. He decided that his dream had been silly. Jessie and Buzz must be telling the truth. Why would they lie to him? Woody smiled. He'd been worrying over something that didn't even exist. He'd just let his imagination go wild. He laughed out loud, and Hamm and Slinky paused their chess game to stare worriedly at him. Woody ignored the stares, and hopped off of the bed. He waved at the two, and his grin widened even more. He never really had looked at the toy box before. Maybe it was prettier than Andy's. Knowing Bonnie, she would have decorated it with an assortment of stickers and glitter. He headed over to where the toy box suddenly loomed over him. He paused as he admired the handiwork of the carpenter who had built it. It was functional yet fashionable, Woody thought to himself. He climbed on top and decided he would take a look inside. Come to think of it, Woody was pretty sure he'd never seen the inside of the toy box before. Odd. Woody usually knew the ins and outs of everything. Well, now was a good time to find out just what lay inside of this well-crafted box.

After Woody had finally opened it, he hopped inside and landed on some plush blankets. He peered around the semi-lit space and perked up a bit at some rustling noise not far from where he was sitting. Thinking that whatever was making the noise might be dangerous, Woody grabbed a flashlight that had been propped up against the side of the toy box. Gripping it firmly between both hands, he headed over towards the noise. Very carefully he tiptoed until the noise was coming from the other side of a thin sheet. Sweat bubbling up on his forehead, he slowly pulled back the sheet to discover two toys on the other side.

The flashlight landed with a thud, and Woody felt as if he might fall over. There standing in front of him were two...dinosaurs? He had expected another pair of toys, but this was still surprising. The two dinosaurs were locked in a sort of odd embrace, and Woody suddenly felt sick. He slipped out of the toy box to avoid being discovered, and he collapsed onto the floor once he had safely escaped. He didn't understand why Dolly would play such a cruel joke on him, but he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He decided that he would confront her and demand an apology. He headed off towards the same corner that she had held the meeting, but before he could reach it, he heard voices that sounded very familiar. He looked in the direction the voices were coming from to notice two silhouettes perched atop the windowsill. He crept underneath the windowsill to eavesdrop on what the voices were hurriedly whispering about.

"We've got to tell him, Jess."

"Why? He'll just go berserk like he usually does."

"It'd be better to tell him."

"Whatever."

There was a momentary pause.

"Don't you trust me?"

Again, another pause.

"Too much."

Woody heard some movement, and then it was quiet. Curious, Woody slowly climbed to where he could peek at the two, his eyes barely overlooking the sill. To his horror, Jessie's back rest against Buzz's chest, and the two were holding hands. Woody had an inclination to yell that he knew all along that something was going on, but he stopped short when Buzz gently grabbed Jessie's face and kissed her.

Woody threw up.

Buzz and Jessie immediately jumped up and ran over to where Woody had just vomited. They continued to ask him if he was ok while Buzz threw Woody over his shoulder.

"Let's take him to Dolly," Buzz said. "She'll know what to do."

Jessie led the way to where Dolly was sitting on the floor in her box. Buzz laid Woody at Dolly's feet while Jessie hurriedly gave an explanation. Dolly just stared the whole time at Woody, whose face was as white as a sheet. After Jessie had finished, Dolly knelt down to where Woody was laying.

"So, you couldn't stomach a little kiss?" Dolly whispered.

Woody shook his head. Dolly giggled.

"Well, I know what'll make him feel better," Dolly said with authority ringing in her voice. "You two can leave him to me."

Buzz and Jessie left, and Dolly's round orbs peered into Woody's oval-like eyes. A grin suddenly appeared on her face, and her lips found Woody's. Woody sprang up like he had just been shocked. Dolly laughed at this, and she stood up.

"You're healed."

"How'd you know that work?" Woody asked.

"Intuition," she shrugged.

Woody eyed her suspiciously, but he still hadn't forgotten about Buzz and Jessie. As he began to leave, she blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to reprimand those two!"

"For what?"

"Keeping secrets!"

"We all have our secrets, cowboy," she said, a malicious smile on her face. She stepped closer to Woody.

"I wouldn't have freaked out," Woody mumbled.

"Right. You'd just barf all over them." She took another step until they were less than a few inches apart.

"Oh, shut up," Woody laughed. He had never noticed just how much her eyes shined or how her smile made him smile.

"Ok," she whispered, and she kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you notice any TS references in here? :P I love those. Also, I love experimenting. DollyWoody is growing on me. If it weirds you out, sorry. :/**

**Well, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! :D **


End file.
